


on the beaten path

by orphan_account



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tarot-based one-shots! WILL EVENTUALLY SPOIL EVERYTHING! Not going in order to start, but that can be rearranged once complete.





	on the beaten path

Being older - and alive - Leon Bastralle could look back and realize Baltazar - at the very least, his friendship with him -  _ was _ his most valuable treasure. True to his word, even when he was the scourge of the seas, Leon did indeed give Baltazar his most cherished treasure. Baltazar had taken it from him the moment he had perished upon reaching the shore. 

Thus he lives his friend’s dream in his place, giving up the pirating and becoming an ordinary merchant. The physical treasures he had accumulated over the years had provided splendid capital to restore Baltazar’s ship and start business. Dealing in precious items had come natural to him, appraising and levying the appropriate prices instead of forcefully snatching them. 

  
Tis but a funny fate that he should come across Tressa. A plucky gal she be, eyes all a-twinkling as she found  _ that _ journal, decreeing it to be her treasure. As she set off, Leon wondered what kind of shenanigans she’d get herself into. He’ll bump into her again soon, he’s sure. It’s fate, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> World was originally assigned to Cyrus, but that's only because that's what he means to me, personally. Leon, I feel, fits best. I still need to finish the end-game, but I've already reached the Gate of Finis so it's just the boss battles, ho boy.


End file.
